


Twas the Day After Christmas

by Dawn_Khee



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drunkenness, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Vlad's not sober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Khee/pseuds/Dawn_Khee
Summary: On December 26th, Jack and Maddie find themselves in Vlad's mansion when he's supposedly not home. On top of it all, the Wisconsin Ghost is loitering in their friend's home. The scary part is, apperently, ghostscanhave a bit too much to drink.
Relationships: Jack Fenton & Maddie Fenton & Vlad Masters
Kudos: 31





	Twas the Day After Christmas

Twas the day after Christmas and something stirred, and it could hardly be the mayor's cat. Maddie pressed open the ajar door, eyes darting. Jack followed behind wary of any ghosts that might lurk unseen. The fireplace crackled despite the fact their friend hadn't been home during the night.

Upon seeing the stockings filled with ghostly treats, Maddie exclaimed in a hush, "He's still here."

What led them here, would be none other than the Wisconsin Ghost. Surely a ghost such as this wouldn’t partake in the holiday season, thought the two hunters. Aside from that, the truce Phantom mentioned already passed. However, they didn’t count on the ghost’s Christmas spirit to continue for a little while beyond.

"If I expected company I would've been a bit more prepared!"

Normally, the so-called ectoplasmic scum spoke with a clear, dramatic, and sinister air. What the hunters expected to hear would be a certain ghost speaking in an aloof and foreboding way. Instead, he spoke in a soppy, slurred, and warm tone. Plain and friendly didn't describe how they knew the Wisconsin Ghost, and yet, he stumbled through the wall from the kitchen.

"Jack, Maddie," he slurred with glee, "what a pleasant surprise-" and then he hiccuped.

While they watched the ghost sway where he stood, neither knew if they should draw their weapons or not. On one hand, it could all be a trick. On the other, the Wisconsin Ghost would never act like this on his own. Well, so far he hadn't shown any signs of hostility whatsoever... Both of them stared as he stood, waiting for them to speak.

"He's a bit- intoxicated," Maddie for some reason felt more unsettled by the sight than the other times she'd encountered him.

To which Jack answered a bit bluntly, "He's as drunk as a skunk Mads."

Yet, the ghost took no offense at all. In fact, he only laughed. Instead of a cold and cruel laugh, it sounded somewhat alive. When he stepped closer, their hands feel to their weapons without realizing it. At first, he didn't notice. Beaming with joy, perhaps anyone who didn't know any better could be fooled. For just a moment even the Fentons themselves were.

When he tried to float, he wavered unsteadily, as if he'd fall over. After a hiccup or two, he landed and walked the rest of the way. The Fentons took a step, maybe three, back towards the door. Plasmius- was it, only grinned wider. Happy to see them, and one could still say filled with Christmas joy underneath his other demeanor.

"I only had a few mugs of eggnog," he waved a hand as if to dismiss the matter, "two, or maybe twelve."

Before Jack and Maddie knew it, he'd wrapped his arms around them in a warm hug, using a duplicate from behind. This one, instead of his normal attire, wore a red suit and hat like Santa Claus. Of course, the Fentons knew no matter how fierce their Christmas quarrels grew, Plasmius wouldn't be Saint Nick. Well, any saint at all for that matter.

Maddie held her tongue to avoid angering the ghost, considering they couldn't reach the ecto-pistols at their sides. Jack did likewise, just as uncomfortable about such a ghost being this close. Plasmius however, never looked happier. Cruel and evil, while were fitting descriptions of him when he consumed less of- a certain kind of beverage, hardly fit the now welcoming spirit.

"If the entire ghost zone can have a truce for Christmas, then why can't ghosts do the same towards the living?" the duplicate hugging them pulled them in closer, as if they'd always been friends.

The Fentons looked at each other, at a loss. They couldn't flee, nor could they fight back. As the ghost moved with two, now three of himself around the room, they couldn't help wonder what he had in store. If he really did bear no ill-will, as long as he wasn't sober, then what could he possibly plan for them?

To their surprise, two more stockings appeared right next to the others. The ghost dragged them over to the stockings, almost needing support for a second or two. Happily, what they thought to be the true Wisconsin Ghost, he held a stocking out to each of them. Neither saw any other option than to accept the gifts. Aside from all the biases they held against ghosts, the spirits did keep their word on the truce as he called it.

Inside Jack's were coupons for fudge ingredients, embroidery thread, and a merry ghost plush. Maddie's held not only make-up but boxing gloves as well. At the very bottom, a black box with a diamond ring inside greeted her. On top of it all, receipts for a ghost _enthusiast_ retreat nestled on the side of the stockings facing the ghost, attached with tiny wreath-shaped pins.

Speechless, the two couldn't comprehend that the ghost who'd wronged them so knew exactly what they'd wanted this year, even if they'd already gotten half of it from others on Christmas day. They found themselves thanking him, instead of asking how and where he got all of this. Jack looked at Maddie, and Maddie back at Jack. While they both wanted to write it off as ghostly influence, they couldn't help but notice there are all gifts _Vlad_ heard they wanted.

Speaking of him- surely their friend Vlad would be coming home soon. How would they explain this to him, much less get the ghost out of his house before he became sober? The warm grin grew wider and merrier, while his movements became quite sloppy and off-balance. After swaying and nearly falling over, the duplicate vanished, and he stood still.

With the biggest, warmest, cheeriest grin yet, the Wisconsin Ghost took the appearance of their college friend. They'd, admittedly, noticed how Plasmius acted far too much like Vlad Masters when he drank too much strong drink. Every time they expected him to be somber and sullen, but around them at least, Vlad didn't act usually upset in the slightest. Additionally, he didn't just fake his breathing.

"I am Vlad Plasmius," he nearly fell to his knees, but somehow, they ran over and caught him instead of standing still from shock, "but I'm also Vlad Masters."

**Author's Note:**

> There was a prompt about Phantom passed out at Fenton Works after the Christmas truce party, and when chatting on Discord, somehow I got the idea for soft drunk Plasmius who loves Christmas.
> 
> Happy holidays, and have a wonderful new year!


End file.
